


Big Business

by scatter



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukiko sees possibilities in the arrival of Junes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Business

The older generation sees Junes as a threat and worries about how it'll affect local businesses, the shops that have been in families for generations.

Yukiko sees it as an escape.

She's there on opening day, rubbing shoulders with the crowds and marveling at the sheer amount of items available for purchase. So many things, almost too many – she imagines the store expanding to hold more, rolling over the little shops she's visited so often.

She imagines what will follow it – modern hotels with no need for heiresses.

She imagines the Inn empty and dark and thinks, _Grow, please, grow._


End file.
